Harvest Delight
by k-pixy
Summary: A OTH Thanksgiving story of friends, family, food and love with a serving of smut at the end. Sue me if I'm a one trick pony but oh well. Requested by the Brucas mastermind Diane Hermans.
1. Harvest Delight (Thanksgiving)

Brooke ran out of the room with a panicked squeal as she remembers that she had left the turkey in the oven. Just as she reached the kitchen she found Lucas pulling the giant bird out of the oven just in time. She let out a sigh of relief. Thank God he had managed to save it—the last few years he hadn't been there on time since he was spending time with his family and let's just say that her new nickname around this time of year from her friend's was Blackbird.

Speaking of the horrible name… "Blackbird you almost did it again!" he said with a teasing smile.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "First of all, quit calling me that! And secondly, I'm sorry! My mind was totally elsewhere. Thanks for saving it for me."

"Anytime Pretty Girl…you need help with anything else? What do you have done?"

Brooke exhaled then rattled off, "I got all the pies and cakes done yesterday, the turkey is done as well as the honey roasted ham, I still need to make the stuffing and the greens as well as the candied yams." She then took a breath, "Gah I hate Thanksgiving! Well the cooking and cleaning part of it at least." she grumbled as she put the stuffing into the oven.

Lucas looked at her then asked, "What parts do you enjoy?"

"Friends and family getting together…sharing and creating memories that I won't ever forget. What's yours?" she asked as they both started peeling potatoes.

Lucas shrugged, "It's everything. I love spending time with our friends and family and I enjoy the food that everyone brings and of course the football games that's on every year—"

"That's such a guy answer!" she said with a teasing smile. "You just have to fit some kind of sports into it."

He laughed then said somewhat seriously, "What? It's not Thanksgiving without Thanksgiving Day football. Ask Nathan when he gets here."

"Maybe I will." she said with a chuckle. "Then Haley can smack the both of your for your answers."

Lucas watched Brooke work in the kitchen, looking beautifully frazzled as she zoomed from one end of the kitchen to the other. After putting the greens into the crockpot she turned around to find herself knocking into Lucas, knocking over the bowl of freshly chopped sweet potatoes in his hands. Brooke blew out a breath and helped him clean up the mess they made.

"I am such a klutz!"

"Don't worry about it I was headed to rinse these anyway."

Their eyes locked and Brooke's heart started to pound. Which was confusing to her because for the longest time Lucas has been her loveable roommate for five years, since their high school graduation and in all that time he had never made a pass at her. But for some reason now…this moment they were locked in felt different. It felt so…

"Hey Captain Haley's here to save Thanksgiving!" Her other best friend called as she entered their house, successfully interrupting the moment.

Lucas shook himself out of it and said, "No need! We're good. Although you can help with the mashed potatoes."

He stood to his feet as well as Brooke, they smiled at Naley as Brooke lovingly dubbed them came further inside, entering the kitchen area.

"Lucky for you I brought some with me!" she said with a playful wink.

"Great one less thing that I would have to cook." Brooke said happily. "You are awesome Haley James!"

Haley grinned as she came around the marble countertop to hug her tight. "Wow you have quite the spread here Brookie! It looks wonderful and not one burned dish!"

"I hate you!" she pouted playfully as Haley once again hugged her.

Haley kissed her cheek playfully then said, "Yeah right you love me! Besides it's Thanksgiving! A day of love and family and thankfulness! There's no room for hate!"

"Speaking of hate…hey Nathan what parts do you enjoy about Thanksgiving?"

"What parts do I enjoy about Thanksgiving?" he blew out then said, "Friends, Family, Food And FOOTBALL!"

Haley gasped then smacked his chest. "That's not the importance of this day Nathan!"

"Don't laugh Lucas!" Brooke said as she spotted him chuckling. "Yo Haley he said the same thing too!"

"What?!" she gaped then went over and smacked him too. "This is a family day not game day!"

"At least we were being honest!" Lucas said as he leaned on the counter that was cleared of food.

"Mm hmm. Sure you were."

"Yo yo yo Skills is in the building! Did Blackbird burn the turkey yet?" he said jokingly.

Brooke flicked her middle finger up at him then said, "I will come up with rude names for all of you if you keep calling me that! That seriously hurts my feelings."

"Sorry Brooke…"

"Apology accepted."

"I brought some wine and potato salad. B. Davis did you make my collard greens?"

Brooke grinned then said, "Yep it's cooking right now."

Skills put the bottle down on the table then went straight to the crockpot. He lifted the lid and inhaled the scent and he was impressed.

"Girl looks like you got all the smoked meat in here! Hamhocks, neckbones, pigtails mm! Just like my mama cook em. Let's see if the seasoning right…" he rinsed a spoon and tasted the juice of the greens and groaned.

"Is that good groan or a bad groan?"

"Yo Luke I'm gonna have to steal her from you man! B this is real good girl! I can't wait to eat this here!" he teased as he took another taste of it.

"Good luck with stealing her from me Skills I have it on good authority that she's not going anywhere." Lucas teased back after taking a seat on the stool by the bar.

She rolled her eyes and laughed at their antics. Brooke was sincerely glad that she got the recipe right for Skills. Especially when he couldn't get it since his mother couldn't cook any more. "I learned from the best huh."

"That's right." he said then gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the kitchen to go watch the NFL, today it was the Packers vs the Steelers in Pittsburgh which was the Steelers home turf.

Brooke chuckled and patted his retreating strong back.

"Hey everyone! The party can begin!" Rachel Gatina said as she entered the house with a burst of energy. "And look I brought sustenance!"

She said as she brought in bags of food. Nathan was the first to peek in at them. "Let's see what you got…string beans, gratin and pecan pie! Aw sweet I love pecan pie!"

"How many pies does that make Brooke?" Lucas asked as Rachel put the dishes on the table.

Brooke paused and calculated. "Well that puts us at seven pies."

"And how many cakes?" he asked as Rachel produced a red velvet cake from the bag as well.

"About six cakes."

Mouth and his new girlfriend Millicent walked into the front room with a few more cakes.

"Make that nine Cookie!" Lucas said as the two set the three cakes from the bakery on the table.

Brooke sighed, "Well I guess we can feed a small army after everyone shows."

"Who else is coming?" Haley asked as she checked the stuffing in the oven.

"Peyton has yet to show and Jake's coming along with Julian."

"Julian's coming?" Lucas asked, not sure if he liked that idea. Or more of he didn't like the idea of Julian putting moves on his gorgeous roommate.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah he called earlier saying that his mother was keeping him hostage for a while but he would stop by as soon as he can."

"I saw that." Haley said discreetly to Lucas.

Lucas looked at his best friend/future sister in law like she lost her mind. "You saw what?"

"When are you two going to stop this endless dance around each other?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said as he drank a cold one.

"Yes you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Lucas shook his head and insisted, "No I don't—"

His honey blonde friend smiled knowingly, "You like Brooke Davis and everyone in this house knows it but the girl in question."

He recited the same lines that he had countless times before. "We're just friends Hales."

"Yeah but you might want to make a move soon before Julian makes one. And let's face it you have home court advantage." she said with a sly wink and walked away.

Lucas watched the brunette beauty slave away and knew that Haley was right. He had been in love with Brooke since she ran into him in the hall in their sophomore year.

(Flashback: September, 20th, 2006 Tree Hill High.)

Brooke was close to her first period classroom when out of nowhere a hard wall knocked her flat on her ass. She winced as the books she was carrying scattered everywhere, her notes all over the place. Great, just great… she thought cursing vividly–which she rarely did–at the thought of being late yet again. She brought herself up on her knees and began picking up her books, her binder and her notes, all the while muttering curses. She hadn't noticed someone was helping her until she saw a large hand reach for the same note that she had. That was when she looked up and saw the most handsome boy she had ever encountered; white Nike shoes adorned his large feet, dressed in distressed jeans and a form fitting white T-shirt, a riot of messy blonde hair. On any other guy it would not look attractive–but not him, it was perfect.

"Ooh-la-la!" she breathed out, her eyes eating him up.

"I am so sorry!" he said helping her to her feet.

"You and me both!" she said, covering her attraction toward him. "Why don't you watch where you're going?!"

"I'm sorry." He apologized again.

Having mercy on him she sighed, "It's ok–really."

His brow furrowed with concern, "Are you ok? You went back kinda hard."

"Oh, I'm peachy–my butt hurts but other than that I'm fine. No harm done."

"I'm Lucas and you are?"

Her eyes widened with despair at the sound of the third final ring. "I'm late! I have to go!" she then ran away quickly.

He watched her leave him in her dust and said, "Uh, ok! See you later! I hope."

The mystery girl had to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, she had a face of an angel; hazel green beckoning doe eyes, lush mouth that was painted a glossy pink, a light blush on her cheeks. Her chocolate brown hair flowed down her back like a rippling river; her body lithe yet full figured; nice full taut breasts, and swelling hips–her body the shape of an hour glass. Maybe she would be his first girl… if he had any say she would be his.

(End of flashback…)

"Lucas! Snap out of it! Your mom's here! And she brought more food!" Brooke called as she was setting the food down on the counter.

Their kitchen seemed to be packed with food—more than all of them could eat. His eyes settled on his beautiful mother and walked out to her and he hugged her tight. He hadn't seen her since her wedding to Keith due to their traveling all over America for her cooking show. She had been keeping him updated on her newly discovered pregnancy. She looked blissfully happy. Glowing almost.

"Hey Ma. How are you?" he asked after finally releasing her.

"Good now that we're back home. We have some news for you." she said with a happy smile.

"We? Who's we Ma?"

Karen bit her lip and in walked Keith. Lucas yelled in excitement at the sight of his beloved uncle and father figure. In his arms he held a baby in a pink blanket.

"Oh no way! You had the baby and you didn't bother to tell me?!"

Keith handed the little bundle of joy to Lucas and said in a soft tone, "Meet your baby sister Lily. Lily this is your older brother Luke."

Lucas was in awe as he stared down at the perfection in his arms. "She's beautiful mom…so when did you have her?"

"I know that I mislead you about the pregnancy but we wanted it to be a surprise for you. We were in New Orleans for our vacation and while I was eating a delicious beignet my water broke right in the middle of the French Quarter."

"It was absolute chaos. She almost had her there had the ambulance not shown up to take her to the hospital down the road. I never been so terrified."

Lucas grinned down at the tiny sleeping newborn in his arms and cooed, "Babies are so lucky. They can sleep all day and still everyone loves them."

Peyton came in with a huge smile with Jake accompanying her. She looked pretty happy too. "Hello everyone! Happy Thanksgiving!"

"What's up P. Sawyer!" Brooke exclaimed happily, going over to hug the blonde in a tight embrace. "Hey Jakey! Happy Thanksgiving!" She said then took Jake in her arms as well and gave him a breathtaking smile, her two moon shaped dimples on full display. "It's been forever since I last seen you two!"

Peyton chuckled and said, "Well we've been super busy traveling. He had a few shows to do and as his fabulous manager/girlfriend I had to come with."

"Which was code for: groupies better not touch my man." Haley said with a laugh.

"Exactly!" Peyton said with a joyous laugh, happy to be back home among her friends and people she considered family. She then clapped her hands together and asked, "So you need any help in here?"

Brooke smirked and answered, "Sure you can help us fix plates since all the food is officially done!"

"You left me the hardest part!" Peyton whined playfully.

Brooke snorted, "Ha bitch please—"

"Broooke!" Karen said with a disciplinary glare. Everyone knew that tone and that look. She could correct someone from across the room.

Brooke hoped she could have that kind of power someday.

"Sorry Karen." she then glared at a laughing Haley. "Shut up."

Haley screwed her face at her then continued fixing plates.

"Did I miss anything?!" Julian asked as he walked into the house, his eyes zeroing in on the TV.

"Steelers are winning. 34-23." Lucas said as the other man sat down.

Julian swore and said, "Come on Green Bay!"

The trio had managed to fix all twelve plates including their own. "Alright everyone come and eat!"

It was like a rushing tide. Nathan literally jumped over the couch to get to the table. Brooke laughed at their antics but then realized that there weren't enough seats for everyone so she sighed, giving up before she even began the race. Brooke then smirked and grabbed her plate and went into the living room with it.

Just as the Steelers were going for a touchdown Brooke shut off the TV.

"Brooke!" All the men except Keith who was busy gazing at all the food choices.

"We were still watching that!" Nathan complained, knowing that his team was going to win but he desperately wanted to witness every moment of their win.

"Sorry. You guys do this every time. It's Thanksgiving and this time we are going to go around and say what we are thankful for. And then you can get back to watching the game. Is that alright with everybody?!"

The men grumbled their agreement which made Brooke squeal with happiness. "Okay I think I will go first…I am thankful for everyone in this room…you guys mean so much to me and I am so happy that everyone could be here and spend this special day with me…Oh and I'm glad that I didn't burn the turkey this year!"

Everyone laughed at the end of Brooke's speech. Lucas stood to his feet and said, "I am glad that I have great friends, an awesome family along with my adorable little miracle sister Lily. I'm thankful for my incredible roommate who is the heart of us all and she worked really hard on today's feast. So thanks Brooke. I love you Pretty Girl."

Brooke smiled and said, "Thank you I love you too Broody!"

Haley smiled knowingly as the blonde brooder blushed and sat down in his seat.

Rachel stood up and said with a confident smile, "I'm thankful that I still have a hot body and the number to my favorite plastic surgeon."

Haley rolled her eyes at that while Brooke chortled. Skills leaned toward Mouth and asked, "Is she serious?"

"Yep." Mouth answered as they chuckled at her.

Skills shook his head and stood to his feet saying, "I'm thankful for my dawgs and my girls who have been down for me since I moved here from California. Y'all really my family man and I thank God everyday that I met the Scott Bros because without them I wouldn't know any of y'all. That's it."

Applause broke out as he finished and Skills felt good that they liked it because it came from the heart.

Everyone took turns saying what they were thankful for until it was finally Nathan's turn.

"I guess it's my turn…I'm really awkward when it comes to this stuff so bear with me…" Everyone chuckled, knowing that he was being truthful. "I'm thankful for my friends and family, my awesome girlfriend Haley who is the most dorkiest kindest sweetest beautiful soul that I ever knew." Haley smiled at him encouragingly and he gained strength and courage to kneel down beside her. "Falling in love is only half of what I want, staying in love with you for forever is the other."

"Nathan…" she breathed, her heart racing a mile a minute. Especially when he pulled out a black velvet box from his right pocket.

"Haley James…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears were leaking from her eyes and she nodded enthusiastically, not trusting her voice. She was practically sobbing now as he slid the beautiful ring onto her left ring finger. She looked at the incredibly perfect ring that now was sparkling on her finger. She hugged her new fiance who let out a sigh of relief and hugged her back.

Hours after dinner and Haley was still staring at it. The combination of the Emerald Cut Diamond and French Set Band was absolutely gorgeous. She was thrilled with the elegance and design combination.

It sparkles brilliantly and gets complimented constantly on how beautiful it looks. Nathan couldn't be happier with how it turned out.

"Smooth move little bro." Lucas said as they sat outside in the backyard while drinking a Budweiser.

"Yeah I can give you some pointers if you want."

Lucas laughed then shook his head, "Nah I'm good."

Lucas smile died as he witnessed Julian lifting a laughing Brooke onto his back and carrying her around the yard. Seeing the unhappy look on his face Nathan asked, "Are you sure?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look like you want to skin Julian alive." Nathan said with a smirk. "Why don't you just tell Brooke how you feel?"

Lucas sighed, "For one there's nothing to tell and two even if there was there's no guarantee that she would feel the same way."

"There's only one way to find out. Tell her in a what if manner. Like—"

"Hypothetically?" Lucas supplied after waiting for a few minutes for him to finish.

"Exactly! You should tell her that way if she doesn't feel the same she won't be the wiser. You have nothing to lose."

Lucas shook his head and said, "Nothing to lose except an awesome seven year friendship with a great girl."

"That great girl could become 'the girl' Luke if you would let her. You both are so into each other it's ridiculous!"

Lucas looked at Brooke playing around with Julian and the girls as he drank his beer, watching her, her lithe figure swaying with every move she made. The woman knew how to entice, even subconsciously. He had never witnessed someone move with such grace and sexual prowess…it nearly stole his breath.

"Earth to Luke!" Nathan practically shouted. He chuckled then said, "You got it really bad dude."

He sighed, "I know…"

-x-

Peyton smiled at Brooke and nodded her head toward Lucas who was looking at her with that sexy squinty look on his face. "B. Davis you have an admirer."

"Puh-lease Luke and I are strictly friends." she said with a small smile.

Rachel rolled her brown eyes and snapped, "Um hello! You two have been sending each other fuck me eyes all day! You might as well get it over with and just hook up because frankly we're all sick of the will-they-won't-they thing you both got going on!"

"Yeah Rachel's right. You got to do something." Peyton said with a sigh, "At this point it's getting exhausting watching the two of you denying your feelings."

"You guys are wrong—Lucas doesn't think about me like that…" At least he didn't used to, she thought to herself, recalling their little moment in the kitchen earlier.

Haley let out a playful yet frustrated sound and said, "Sometimes I want to shake the both of you!"

Brooke shoved Haley laughingly as they continued to goof off with each other.

-x-

Everyone was now gone after taking multiple dishes with them. Brooke looked at the piles of pots, pans and her special holiday fine China stacked up in the sink and groaned. Lucas stood beside her and groaned right along with her. He looked at her and felt sorry for her.

"Next year we're going to someone else's house for Thanksgiving." she grumbled, not wanting to step foot back into that kitchen.

"Without question. But for now how about I wash and you rinse?" he asked as he brought her along with him inside the kitchen.

"Or we could go to bed and handle this tomorrow?" Brooke offered with a hopeful smile.

Lucas laughed and shook his head, "There's no way that you will allow us to get any sleep with this mess."

Brooke frowned and hit his chest playfully, "I hate when you're right."

Lucas and Brooke worked efficiently side by side, Lucas washed and rinsed while Brooke dried and put away. It took hours but the kitchen was back to its former glory—spotlessly clean. Lucas pat her on the back with a slight chuckle.

"That wasn't so bad huh?"

Brooke eyed him and scoffed, "Maybe for you. I swear that I worked double time to make this day happen and then we were stuck with cleanup duty."

"Come on…let's watch a movie. Unless you're too tired?"

Brooke shrugged, "I'm not tired as of yet. You?"

Lucas grinned at her and grabbed her hand in his while leading her to the couch. Lucas found both of their remotes, turned on the cable box as well as the big screen TV and found a good movie that was already playing on HBO.

As soon as they made it to the plush couch she laid down and placed her feet on his lap. "Can you massage my feet please? They're really aching after me being on them all damn day."

"What do I look like your bitch boy?" he asked incredulously but still managed to smile.

She gave her best impression of the puppy dog face and her lower lip pushed out. He sighed. That had always won against him. No matter what the fight was. That face would be the death of him. She could tell him to go jump off a bridge and if she made that face he would probably do it.

"Fine."

Brooke practically was bouncing in her seat and clapped, "Yay…"

Lucas started to gently rub her arch and sole causing her to hiss and moan softly in pleasure. Lucas cleared his throat and concentrated on what he was doing and not on the sexy sultry moans that were falling from her lips.

"You know what I've been hearing all damn day?" she asked as her eyes closed in relaxation.

"No tell me."

"That you and I have a thing going…" she sighed as he hit a particular pleasure point in her foot.

Had Lucas been drinking anything at this point he would've either choked or spit out the liquid. "You too?"

Brooke's eyes popped open, "What do you mean me too?"

He halted on the foot massage and answered, "Well Haley, Nate and Keith been telling me all damn day that you and I have feelings for each other."

Brooke gulped and sat up. "Of course we have feelings for each other…we're best friends and roommates…"

"No not as friends. Real feelings. Love." Lucas felt as if he was about to jump off a cliff right now. If she felt the same then he would land safely with a parachute. If she didn't he would die a gory messy death from 129 feet. "Brooke I have a problem. My problem is love and... My solution is you."

Brooke looked stunned. "Lucas…"

"I want to be with you Brooke."

"What?" Brooke asked faintly, as she felt as if her heart were about to pound out of her chest. She hadn't dared allow herself to think that he may have returned her growing feelings, fearing rejection and also not wanting to ruin their flawless friendship.

"I'm sorry, I know we are friends; it's just how I feel. It's how I always felt since you came crashing into me when we first met."

Brooke wanted to cry. She had always dreamed of this moment but had never thought that it would come true.

"Say something…anything." Lucas begged, feeling as if his heart was suspended in his chest.

Brooke forced herself out of her stupor and asked, "Your bed or my bed?"

Lucas didn't answer her question. He was too busy lowering his mouth on hers, kissing her softly, indulging in her sweet rich savory taste. It only got richer when she opened her mouth, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, the sheer pleasure of her tongue fusing with his thrilling him beyond belief.

Lucas groaned, as their kiss continued on, softly, slowly and lovingly. At least that's how it started out. Now seven years of hunger had dominated the kiss and they were practically ripping each other's clothes off. They had somehow by some miracle managed to find her master bedroom while still locked in their mindless make out session.

"Should we really be doing this?" Lucas gasped as he lifted her, her legs naturally wrapping around his hips.

"Yes!" she said before going back into another frenzied kiss.

Lucas groaned but pulled away from her lips reluctantly, "Brooke…this is a huge step that we're about to take—are you sure that you want to do this?"

Brooke exhaled then climbed off of him. "If I didn't want to do this I wouldn't have allowed you to kiss me Luke. Nor would I practically jump your bones after—"

Lucas kissed her again, unable to help himself. They could talk later. But right now…there's a fiery passion that had been long denied and he didn't want to deny them anymore.

"I've wanted this for so long…" she moaned as his lips found a sensitive spot behind her ear. "You have no idea…"

"I'm pretty sure I do."

Brooke didn't know what came over her but she just couldn't stop herself and found herself kissing him groaned with surprise then pleasure and kissed her back, bringing her luscious body closer to him, his heart racing as she tasted his sweetness. He tasted so sweet and spicy. His taste got sweeter and spicier when she melted into their kiss and he in turn melted into her. His groans of pleasure skyrocketed her desire tenfold, even more so when she pressed closer, her tongue tangling with his lustfully, Lucas's hands grabbed her ass, dragging her even closer to his raging erection. Strong vibrant lust flamed them as the kiss went on and on, their excitement building and building to the point neither could stop, not even if they had wanted to. He felt her shiver against him then pushed him down on the bed, adrenaline rushing through his body along with red-hot lust. She climbed on top of him and claimed his lips again.

She parted from his lips, her breathing labored, her eyelids heavy with lust. "This is crazy, we're best friends and I'm kissing you like this… but I want you so much… I just can't help it."

He smirked, his eyes on her damp swollen lips, "That's good to know cause I want you too."

He kissed her lips eagerly, tasting her fully. She tasted so good like fresh cherries, so heady and sweet against his tongue that he was pretty sure all his blood went to his lower region. Which was alright with him, who needed to think when he had such a sexy minx in his arms or in this case on top of him? She moaned and kissed him back with equal desire, tasting him as well, their tongues mating savagely. She gasped for air when they parted briefly, her eyes locking with his incredibly sexy dark kissed again, her hands raking in his hair while she grinded against his erection as she became even more intoxicated by him and his lusciously unique taste. He growled savagely and managed to rip off her bra in record time. It should have pissed her off, instead it turned her on even more. His hands caressed her ultra sensitive breasts, her nipples hardening against his touch instantly. She cried out, damn near melting in his touch. He really had the Midas touch, she nearly had an orgasm just by his thumb circling her taut nipple.

Lucas made trails of kisses down her neck and bared chest to the tips of her ample breasts. She gasped and clutched him closer as his tongue swirled over the tautness of her pebbled nipple. Her moans echoed in his ears as she arched her back, pressing more into his scorching mouth. The ache between her thighs intensified, growing from torturous heights and into an intense sharp throbbing as he bit her nipple as well as grinding his hips into hers. She inhaled his intoxicating scent and grinded right back, wanting him to enter her more than anything.

His hardness stroked her drenched panties, his desire for her more than clear. She moaned softly as his mouth went to the other coral nipple. The sheer pleasure of his hips and his mouth drove her absolutely insane with lust, his teeth scraping it gently. She shuddered and cried out as he suckled her deeply into his mouth, gnawing gently on her. The pleasure-pain of it all fogged her brain, forgetting all else but his wonderful mouth and his teasing thrusts. Brooke let out another sharp cry of pleasure as his hot mouth suckled her again, somehow deeper this time. Oh, his technique could make a woman come just by sucking her tits the right way! She was nearly there now, the pleasure ebbing closer and closer as he captivated her body and senses. Lucas then lifted her as if she weighed nothing and placed her over his face and eyed her soaked panties, his mouth nearly salivating. She smelt so delicious that his mouth began to water. "There's something that I always wanted to do to you Pretty Girl…ever since I first bumped into you…"

She looked down at him even though she could only see his hair, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see…"

She bit her lip as he ripped her drenched panties off until she was bare underneath him. He pushed her thighs further apart, his eyes gleaming with lust as he stared at her wet pussy. He licked his lips and buried his head between them and tasted her humid center. She closed her eyes and held onto her red silk sheets as he flicked his tongue against her clit until she arched into his mouth and cried out savagely, her climax powerful and earth-shatteringly too much. When it was over she felt herself free falling, her body still reeling from the best orgasm she had to date. She collapsed next to him into a boneless mass. He allowed her to come down, watching her return to normal.

His eyes gleamed when she opened her eyes again, "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen… but I'm not done yet."

He then went back between her splayed thighs and ran his tongue over her sensitized lips then suckled the hard pearl of her into his mouth. She writhed against his mouth, wanting that free falling feeling again, the pleasure overwhelming. He tasted the saccharine of her essence, his tongue lapping at her slick folds, digging into her pussy, darting in and out making her arch and moan and writhe restlessly. He held her still, worshiping her, her taste drowning out all thoughts as his tongue working her into another climax then into another.

Lucas could no longer be selfless, his body was screaming to be inside her. He groaned as he parted from her sweetness and asked in a deep raspy voice, "Condoms?"

"Top drawer in my bedside table." she panted, still dazed.

Lucas found it after he removed the last of his clothes and now held a condom. He opened it and placed it on his aching cock. He kissed her lips then spread her legs wide, holding her waist and submerged himself inside her slick canal in one smooth thrust. She relished how he felt inside her, plunging vigorously and in powerful even strokes, stoking the flames within.

"Lucas…" she panted helplessly, her eyes shut, trying to absorb all the sensations he made her feel. Her body caught fire and responded to him passionately; fiercer than she had to anyone else… it was definitely different, more intense.

Lucas kissed her passionately as he thrust inside her, going deeper than she thought he could. She clung to him and moved with him, desperate for her next screaming orgasm. She gasped, digging her nails into his back, writhing beneath him until she was close to the powerful pleasure point of insanity. She was moaning helplessly, so very close to that glimmering edge until she finally tensed, trembling as the mind-numbing pleasure exploded within her, the sincere ecstasy overwhelming her. Lucas listened to the adrenaline and the overwhelming lust that pulsed through him, thrusting inside Brooke's hot sweet pussy. He moved inside her fast and furious, the pleasure building and building until they both exploded together in a blinding orgasm. He gasped, feeling her hot tight walls contracting on his cock, massaging him until he spilled his seed inside her clutching heat.

They both collapsed in a heap of sweat. She sighed, lying on his chest, exhausted. "That was amazing."

His heavy-lidded gaze locked on her, "Yeah, it was."

She blushed then added, "I don't usually do this."

"Have amazing sweaty sex with my friends."

He smiled at her, "Me neither. I guess you bring out the wild side in me."

"Ditto." she said, kissing his lips. "Oh gosh, it feels very odd." Brooke felt so content that she just sighed and closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing.

"Odd? I think that we are a perfect fit."

"And that's what makes it odd. We should feel a little awkward about this. I mean this changes everything."

Lucas kissed her lips, "You're right it does change everything. Because now there's no way that I can watch you parade around in your underwear anymore without wanting to do this. And there's also the fact that I'm in love with you…"

Brooke smiled giddily then reached over and grabbed a penny from the table and said, "Let's flip a coin, heads your mine, tails I'm yours."

—

K-pixy: I hope that you enjoyed this story. I may make another one shot that is a part 2 to this if you guys want. Keep an eye out for my other stories and be sure to review because all of you guys inspire me to write more. Love you guys especially my lovely writing fuel named Diane Hermans who always reviews and keeps me writing. As well as Paganraimi, Chrissy aka PeachyKeen83, Tania K, and any others that have reviewed my other stories. Thanks I really appreciate the love.


	2. Note

Well I have part 2 which is a christmas one shot almost finished but I now have a new request for black friday so this just might turn into a four parter if I include black Friday and New Years which I was thinking of doing anyways. I honestly didn't really expect you guys to want more but I am listening to you guys so whatever you want let me know and I will either provide or try to. I literally appreciate everyone of you guys. So I will post a fic here soon!

Katie aka K-pixy


	3. Just what I wanted (Christmas)

Note: The reason Brooke keeps calling Lucas Santa is a part of their seasonal kinky sex game that they decided to do this time of year. The time jump is a year and a month later from the Thanksgiving Day love connection.

—-

Brooke crept into Lucas room silently with a broad smile on her face, knowing that at any moment the girls were going to pick her up for her bachelorette party and she wanted to get at least one good session in before they were separated for twenty-four hours.

"What are you doing Brooke Davis?" Lucas grumbled, instantly waking up from his power nap.

Brooke draped herself over him and whispered in his ear, "Waking my loving fiance up. Rachel and the girls will be here soon and I wanted to get in a little trouble before they got here."

Brooke laughed as he pulled her underneath him. Lucas eyebrow hiked at her explanation. "Oh really? What kind of trouble may I ask?"

"The best kind…" she said before leaning up to kiss his lips. "The naughtiest kind."

"If you act naughty before Christmas you won't get anything from Santa…"

Brooke bit his lip between her teeth and murmured, "But you are my Santa and you love when I'm bad…"

Lucas groaned, unable to deny that. "Okay what the hell…"

"Yay…we don't have much time. So off with em."

Lucas chuckled and took off both his pants and underwear leaving him bare. "You're insane!"

Brooke bit her lip, noticing his growing erection. She took him into her hand and began stroking, "He doesn't seem to mind."

"Of course he doesn't…he has a mind of his own. Especially when it comes to you." he hissed, pleasure filling his body as she stroked. His breath got heavier as she continued on, her thumb swiping the head.

"Speaking of coming…I'm pretty sure you're ready for me."

"I'm more than—"

A few squeals entered their private moment and both groaned at the interruption. "That's my queue—"

Lucas grasped her wrist desperately and begged, "Brooke don't you dare leave me like this."

Brooke exhaled, "I very well can't leave you all hard and aching…especially when your boys are taking you out."

"Nothing's going to hap—ahh!" he hissed as she quickly engulfed him inside her wet hot mouth. "Shit! Brooke!"

Brooke removed her mouth and Lucas growled, "Don't stop now!"

"Then be quiet or the girls will hear you!" she hissed before taking him back into her mouth. Lucas cursed silently as she sucked his cock eagerly, slurping and taking him as deep as she could. Taking his head in her mouth then suck and swirl her tongue around it, licking the spot just under the head where it meets the shaft, using one hand to gently but firmly stroke his shaft whilst using the other to gently cup his balls, and sort of jostle them a little.

"Brooke…I'm about to…"

Brooke hummed and moaned in delight when she tasted his warm essence flooding her mouth. She licked up every drop and winked. "That was a nice treat Santa…I can't wait until I get my presents tomorrow!"

Brooke then skipped off to the bathroom to gargle so her friends wouldn't know what she was up to.

-x-

"I don't wanna spend the night without you…" Brooke said as she leaned her forehead against his.

Lucas breathed out a sigh then said, "I don't want to either—"

"But we have to it's bad luck." They said at the same time. They laughed together then said, "I love you."

Lucas then lifted her chin and said soothingly, "Besides a night away won't kill us right?"

"If you say so…"

Brooke sighed then parted rather unwillingly from her boyfriend turned fiance, her eyes speaking words that her mouth couldn't or wouldn't say at the moment. Brooke laughed then kissed him passionately, when she parted from him she stroked his cheek lovingly then replied, "To tide us both over until we see each other again."

"Enough of that—we have to go." Rachel said as they began kissing again. "Haley's already ready to bolt back to Nathan so you have to move your ass quick!"

"Rachel I'm trusting you to make sure she nor Haley do anything crazy."

"She won't! Scouts honor—"

Brooke couldn't resist: "He'd believe you more if you said slut's honor!"

"Says the slut with the fat ass." she shot back.

Lucas had never understood their relationship but he also never questioned it either. He watched his fiance stick her tongue out and was promptly dragged away.

"Alright…I'll see you later future hubby!" she said as Rachel literally dragged her out.

-x-

The next day—Christmas Day—Brooke gnawed on her bottom lip, a habit she did whenever she was nervous about something, as she got ready for her big day, messing up her lipstick yet again. Her best friend Rachel shook her sophisticated curled red head with dismay.

"Why did I even bother putting that on your lips? All you do is eat it off!" She said in faux anger.

"I'm just a bit nervous. It's not everyday I get married to the man of my dreams." She said dreamily, a smile as bright as the sun fixed on her face.

"Yeah I know but you do want to look perfect for that perfect man don't you?"

Brooke sighed and nodded, "Yes. You're right. You're absolutely right."

"I know I am." Rachel said teasingly, she then sent her a reassuring smile through her reflection on the mirror. "Now stop gnawing on your lip like that! You're messing up my hard work!"

"Ok I'll stop I'm sorry." Brooke sat still and allowed her best friends/glam squad to resume their work. Rachel reapplying her deep red lipstick while her other friend, Peyton Sawyer, set her chocolate brown hair in a lovely updo style. "I just can't believe that I'm getting married to my ideal man in a few short hours!"

"He's a bum! A wannabe writer-" her mother said snootily. "He doesn't even have any money and he's been mooching from you for years!"

She turned slightly in her chair and said gently, "Mom don't start. I already told you not to do this! Especially today! Today is my day—along with Haley's! We don't need this type of negative energy surrounding our day! It's not fair to me and it's certainly not fair to Haley!"

"Speaking of fairness—how is it fair that you foot all the bills? How is he supposed to be a good husband when he can't possibly take care of you Brooke? He can't even provide for you!"

Brooke closed her eyes and inhaled deeply then exhaled to remain calm and replied, "Mom money may be important but that's not what matters to me. And besides he is a far cry from broke. He wouldn't have been able to pay for this—" she showcased her stunningly beautiful 5ct engagement ring. "—if he was. And his first novel is doing really well. It's now a bestseller so please spare me!" she defended.

Victoria screwed her face knowing she had a point.

"Besides Lucas and I—we're finally here—a place I thought we'd never be, incredibly in love and about to get married and that's what matters more to me. That he loves me."

"You can't survive on love alone Brooke!"

"But I can't survive without it either. Otherwise I'd be a bitter selfish money obsessed bitch like you." she said with a smart ass smirk.

Victoria Davis who always had a smart comeback rolled her hazel eyes but remained quiet. But not before saying, "It's your mistake to make."

"Exactly. Mine! Not yours—mine!" Brooke then said, suddenly tired. "Mother can you simply be quiet and be happy your daughter is finally getting married?"

Victoria looked at her beautiful daughter. "Of course. But I can't help but feel as if you're selling yourself short darling-"

"Okay! Anyone else says a negative word about Lucas will be out of our wedding! Understood?!" she snapped, unable to take it anymore.

Everyone remained quiet after that announcement. The girls went back to working on her while everyone else resumed getting ready themselves...

"Haley how you feeling over there?" she asked, knowing that the second bride was just as nervous and anxious as she was about how monumental today was for them.

Haley fanned herself nervously, trying to calm her nerves. "A bit better. I can't believe that we're actually doing this!"

Brooke laughed, "Me neither! I feel like I'm piggybacking off of your wedding!"

Haley chuckled then playfully asked, "Whose idea was this anyway?"

(Flashback: December, 21, 2016 Brooke and Lucas home.)

He chuckled softly then replied, "I know baby…we'll have time to have sex tomorrow. A lot of sex."

"Scheduling sex? Since when did we become a married couple of thirteen years?" she joked.

He grinned in response then he replied seriously, "I wouldn't mind marrying you, you know. In fact I'm positive that I will in the future…" he said the last softly, his eyes as serious as his words.

Brooke beamed up at him, "I would love that…maybe we could even have a double wedding—with Haley and Nathan…"

Lucas rubbed his nose against hers affectionately and said, "Well I think we should run it by them first. In fact I don't think they would go for it at all."

Brooke kinked her eyebrows, "They would totally be fine with it. Or at least Haley would!"

"Oh yeah? Call her and see. I dare you!"

"Fine I will!" she said with a smirk.

Lucas chuckled as she literally took out her cellphone and dialed Haley's number. "Be sure to put it on speaker so I can hear her response."

Brooke did as he requested. After the third ring her best friend picked up with a soft, "Hello?"

Brooke winked at him then addressed her friend, "Hey Tutor Girl…listen Lucas just proposed to me and—"

Haley screamed with glee, "Oh my God! Are you serious?!"

"Yes I am very serious. In fact I need to ask you a question Hales!"

"You can ask me anything Tigger, you know that!"

Brooke sighed dramatically then asked, "How do you feel about double weddings?"

Haley squealed again with excitement and gushed about how great an idea it was and that she would love to get married alongside them.

Brooke sent Lucas a triumphant look as Haley continued on, "... And really it makes sense to do it this way since we all know the same people and we can go half on the wedding costs plus it's super romantic!"

(End of flashback)

"I still can't believe you lied to me at first." Haley teased as Mia did her make up.

Brooke chuckled, "Well he dared me! And besides I had no idea that he was going to propose anyway!"

(Flashback: December, 24, 2016 Keith and Karen's home)

"Are you nervous man?" Nathan asked as they watched Brooke laughing with Haley and Karen about something.

Lucas didn't know exactly why she looked exceptionally beautiful tonight whether it was because red was really her signature color and she looked stunning in the gorgeous wine red dress that brought out the creaminess of her skin or if it was the fact that he planned to ask this incredible woman to marry him within a few moments.

"Absolutely not. When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

"And when did you realize this?" he asked as he sipped on his eggnog.

Lucas chuckled, "A few days ago."

Nathan chuckled, "It seems like yesterday that the two of you were still fighting against your feelings—Oh wait that was just last month!"

"Ha ha very funny little brother but once we gave up doing that I was even more of a goner. Besides every day you wait, is another day you'll never get back again and we've wasted enough time." he said as he strolled towards the giggling trio. "Excuse us a minute while I steal away my beautiful girlfriend?"

"Sure take your time." Karen said as she and Haley went to talk with the other guests.

Brooke smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him, "You missed me already? We've only been here—"

"Long enough…" he said as he went in for another luscious kiss. He tucked a strand of loosened hair behind her ear as he gazed down at her lovingly. "Brooke… Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning. And you have more than done that… When I first saw you, I fell in love with you and you smiled because you knew."

Brooke was blushing feeling the warmth of his love through his tender touch as well as through his words. But then her breath seized in her chest at the sight of him kneeling in front of her.

"Lucas! Stop joking around! This isn't funny!" she said, although inwardly she was praying that he was being serious.

Lucas laughed and brought out the black velvet box he had hidden in his right pocket. "I'm not joking! I'm kneeling in front of you with my heart in my hands offering it to you to hold for the rest of our lives." he then opened the velvet box to reveal a stunning 5ct Pear Halo diamond engagement ring in a white gold setting with diamonds encrusted around it.

"Oh my God!" she breathed softly at the sight of the showstopping fiery display of diamonds. "Oh my God!"

"Brooke Penelope Davis will you marry me?" Lucas asked somewhat nervously, knowing that there's a good chance that she could still say no.

Tears of joy were running down her cheeks and a choked sob broke from her parted lips as she said, "Yes! Of course I will marry you I want to so bad!"

Lucas grinned from ear to ear with happiness, relief and pure love of the woman before him. He kissed her passionately and full of love that they both ached with the feeling. When they parted everyone cheered and crowded them, offering their congratulations and well wishes.

(End of flashback)

"That was a great Christmas Eve present huh?" Haley asked with a warm teasing smile.

Brooke chuckled, "It was. And I gave him my gift much later—a gift that we both enjoyed. It kept giving and giving."

"I think I gave Nathan that same gift."

The two brides laughed at the private joke as everyone rushed about them.

Brooke carefully pulled on her dress which is a gorgeous V-neck ball gown, sleeveless with beading along the floor-length Tulle wedding dress that she designed herself.

"Wow…you're gonna stun him for sure!" Rachel said as she emerged from the bathroom in her gold column V-neck sequined court train sleeveless maid of honor dress. The dress screamed Rachel flashy yet stunning.

"If you had a special someone I know he would feel the same way."

"Funny." Rachel said with a scowl.

Brooke smiled then said soothingly, "No seriously you look amazing. Not as amazing as us but you're in third place."

Peyton frowned and asked, "Um what about me? I refuse to be the last on the totem pole!"

"Forget it we're all stunners today but especially me and Haley since it's OUR day! Right Tutor Girl?"

"Right Tigger. God I can't believe we're getting married!" she squealed in excitement. Which made Brooke do so as well until there was a room full of happy sounds in the bridal suite.

-x-

Meanwhile Lucas Scott was adjusting his tie yet again, wanting it to look perfect. He was beyond nervous but he also knew that today he was marrying his Queen. He looked over to Nathan to see how he was fairing. Nathan looked calm. Sure of the decision he was making.

"How you doin Luke?"

"Man I'm so psyched and nervous. But I also feel like this is the best decision I've ever made. What about you?"

Nathan smirked, "Haley has been the only girl that I ever given my everything to. And I can't wait to see her coming down that aisle towards me."

Once dressed the brothers and their best men walked to their car and about to make their way to the church.

"Before we go anywhere Mouth do you have the rings?" Lucas asked, looking at his best friend for a decade.

Mouth checked all his pockets. "Got em. What about you Skills?"

He checked and grinned, "It's all good in the hood let's bounce."

It took them a while to get there due to the unexpected snow. But thankfully they made it in time, despite tripping a few times in the snow. Lucas and Nathan pushed each other to make it into the church, both out of breath.

Everyone turned their attention to them and the brothers exhaled. "We made it."

Lucas sighed and smiled, "Yeah and in one piece."

-x-

Brooke smiled brightly. She was ready. Her lovely but untraditional wedding dress was still looking as lovely as she envisioned it and her bejeweled silver pumps were still killing her but she would suffer through until the reception.

Taking a breath for fortitude she walked out to the hall and met with her handsome father, business mogul Ted Davis.

He looked at her with those forest green eyes-eyes she kind of inherited. But hers were an odd mix between hazel and green. When angry her eyes turned completely green. When happy they were light hazel.

The wedding march began, signalling them to make their grand appearance.

"That's our queue. Ready Brookie Cookie?" He asked with a loving smile.

She beamed up at him and replied, "Beyond ready..."

Jimmy James looked proudly at his own daughter and asked, "What about you Haley Bob? You ready to walk down that aisle?"

Haley grinned and nodded, "I'm so ready!"

-x-

Both men watched as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle wearing a deep red dress that hugged the body flatteringly. Brooke's signature color. Lucas watched as Rachel and Peyton finally made it to their designated location. Then the flower girls who happened to be Lucas little cousins, tossing a pathway of red roses down the aisle. His heart picked up as he heard the wedding march began to play, signalling that the brides were about to stun the audience and their significant others.

Haley came out first, escorted by her father wearing a stunning sweetheart lace trumpet wedding dress that embraced her figure and showcased her beauty. Her hair was in an intricate updo with a tiara seated on top of her head, tendrils of curls framing her face.

"She's so beautiful…" Nathan said, fighting tears of joy.

Then came Brooke…

Lucas breath left his body as he took in the absolute beauty of Brooke Davis. She was wearing an amazingly gorgeous V-neck ball gown, sleeveless with beading along the floor-length Tulle wedding dress. He gulped as his heart sped dangerously as she neared him closer and closer.

"She's so breathtaking." Lucas rasped as she walked arm and arm with her dad.

"Dearly Beloved,

These beautiful couples have invited us here today to share in the celebration of their marriage – their wedding. We come together not to mark the start of a relationship, but to recognize a bond that already exists.

These marriages is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite. It is fitting to speak briefly about love. We live in a world of joy and fear and search for meaning and strength in seeming disorder. We discover the truest guidelines to our quest when we realize love in all its magnitudes. Love is the eternal force of life. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage.

If you would have the foundation of your union be the love you have for each other, not just at this moment, but for all the days ahead, then cherish the hopes and dreams that you bring here today.

Resolve that your love will never be blotted out by the commonplace nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Devotion, joy, and love can grow only if you nurture them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, believing in your shared future just as strongly as you believe in yourselves and in each other today. In this spirit, you can create a partnership that will strengthen and sustain you all the days of your lives."

"Who gives these two women to be married to these men?"

Ted and Jimmy spoke loud and clear, "We do."

They kissed their daughters on both cheeks before joining the audience in the pews.

The minister turned to Nathan and Haley first saying, "Haley Bob James will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Haley looked at Nathan with adoration and joy as she said, "I will…"

"Nathaniel Royal Scott, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Nathan grinned down at his only love and said resoundingly, "I will…"

The Minister then turned to Lucas and Brooke and asked, "Brooke Penelope Davis, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Brooke began gnawing on her lip again and the sight endeared Lucas that he chuckled at her nervousness. "You bet your ass I will…"

The minister cleared his throat disapprovingly then continued, "Lucas Eugene Scott, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"You bet your ass I will…" he said with a happy smile.

The minister then directed his next question towards the audience. "Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these four persons in their marriages?"

The guests agreed readily.

Looking at the anxious young couples he then said with a proud smile on his face, "I now pronounce you all man and wife. You may now kiss your brides!"

"Hallelujah!" Haley said just before Nathan kissed her in a breath stealing loving kiss.

Lucas brought his new wife close and kissed her passionately but also tasteful and full of love.

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

-x-

After a long but beautiful reception where Jake crooned Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss me' as the couples danced their first dance as man and wife, Lucas carried his thrilled bride over the threshold of their honeymoon suite. He carried her all the way inside while her lips traveled from his jaw to his ear as she whispered, "Santa I have a surprise for you."

"Oh do you?" he asked as he settled her onto her feet. He started kissing on the column of her neck and was about to wrap his arms around her when she danced away from him.

Brooke smirked, "Yes I do. Mrs. Clause has to satisfy her Santa doesn't she?"

"Brooke…get over here!"

Brooke laughed huskily then said, "I'm just going to slip into something more comfortable."

Before he could reach her she went into the bedroom and locked him out of it. Lucas shook his head wondering how many grooms got locked out of the bedroom by their new wives on their wedding night. He was going with one: him.

When she opened the double doors she stood in the sexiest fuck-me red stilettos he'd ever seen, with a red g-string and a lovely red bow tied around her breasts.

"Santa baby your present is ready…why don't you unwrap me…" she said in a seductive voice that she knew drove him crazy. She crooked her finger, beckoning him into the bedroom.

Lucas groaned appreciatively, "Just what I wanted."

Lucas did as told and unwrapped his wife and groaned at the sight of her perfect breasts. He would never get used to seeing her beauty like this, was almost woozy with how fast he got turned on, all the blood in his body rushing straight to his straining cock.

Lucas laid her face down and explore her entire body using only his mouth. Taking his sweet-ass time, tending to every part of her but her center—gently nipping her neck, sucking her fingers, and lick his way up her inner slow build up had Brooke hissing in pleasure and frustration, ecstasy in every lick of his tongue or suction of his lips on her body had her crying out in surprise as a gentle climax broke over her.

When Lucas witnessed her orgasm, he flipped her over and slid a pillow under her hips and he looked up at the flushed panting uninhibited woman before him and smirked before licking the slit between her thighs. Brooke cried out, at the first stroke of his tongue then melted into him as he continued to lave her down with nibbling kisses, sucking her clit every now and then. She tasted so good, heady and sweet on his tongue as he ran his tongue over her swollen moist nether lips then suckled the hard pearl of her sex into his mouth. She mewled in unabashed ecstasy, writhing against his mouth, the pleasure overwhelming. He tasted the saccharine of her spicy essence, his tongue lapping at her slick pussy, digging into her entrance, darting in and out rapidly, making her writhe and cry out helplessly. He held her still, his agile tongue working her into another climax then into another, drinking her sweet nectar. He didn't want to stop drinking her, her taste heady and remarkably intense. She cried out hoarsely as he suckled on her clit again, her juices spilling inside his mouth, tasting like the smoothest exquisite wine. He didn't stop until he wanted to, by that time Brooke was well into her third intense orgasm, shaking all over. Brooke looked at him, completely boneless.

She licked her lips, still gasping for much needed air, "Please... tell me that you have a condom. I want to feel you inside of me."

He smirked then asked while grinding his hips against her, his erection sliding over slickness, his mouth near her ear, his breath warming her. He smelled of sex and cologne. "What's it to you?"

"Husbands should never tease their wives." she admonished him teasingly.

Lucas chuckled but groaned as soon as her lips took his in a heatedly hungry kiss.

He positioned himself in between her thighs, his pelvis aligned perfectly with hers as he entered her slowly.

Brooke cried out as her nails raked his back in pleasure just as he started moving within her, rocking back and forth while she thrust her pelvis upward, keeping in sync with him, her clit hitting his penis's thick base. Just as she was about to capsize into her next orgasm Lucas pulled out of her.

Brooke stared at him with glassy eyes, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Lucas Scott—"

"Pretty Girl…I'm far from finished with you!" he said as he put her into another position, making her lie down on her belly with her face down, putting out hands and opening her legs.

Lucas stood on his knees between her splayed legs and having opened his thighs her legs become bent and pressed to her thighs and buttocks. Brooke moaned as he entered her again, every powerful movement takes away a little bit of her sanity. Brooke bit the sheets beneath her before panting his name in the most erotic way he had ever heard his name being called. And with every movement he felt his control slipping. At first they were making love but now…he was fucking her brains out. And she loved it. Begged for more in only Brooke Davis Scott could.

"Shit! Lucas!" she almost screamed, her orgasm sneaking up on her again only this time it promised to be HUGE. "God! You feel so fucking good inside me! Ahhh! I'm gonna cum so hard baby! Uhhh!"

Lucas grunted as he pound into her ruthlessly, controlling her body effortlessly. He now drove into her body, carrying her to yet another level, titillating pleasure mounting to a tormenting pool of raw ecstasy. His power thrusts took her closer and closer to the glimmering edge of climax until she screamed his name repeatedly, her orgasm stealing her breath with its intensity.

As soon as she came he was right behind her, cumming so hard that his eyes damn near rolled into the back of his head, spurt after spurt draining him until he was totally weakened.

Lucas released her from his grip as he rasped, "Holy fuck that was great."

"I should be saying that. You wore me out."

Lucas laid beside her then took her lips in a tired yet tender kiss. "I love you Brooke Scott…"

Brooke grinned happily, "This was the best Christmas ever!"

"I know right…I finally have everything that I ever wanted and needed."

"And what is that?"

He made sure that she was looking into his eyes as he said with complete sincerity,"You…you're all that I have ever wanted. Nothing is perfect we both know that, but when I'm with you everything is perfect."

"God I love you!" she said after she kissed his lips passionately. She then squealed with laughter as he began sucking her breast playfully but her laughs died as soon as her body began reacting. "Lu-Lucas please…"

She didn't have to say another thing. Instead she found herself holding him closer to her as he began making love to her all over again.

"Best Christmas ever!" she panted drowsily, before going to sleep.


	4. Lucky Friday (Black Friday)

Lucas groaned as Brooke dragged him everywhere through the chaos of Black Friday. Brooke spotted the last Macbook on the shelf and let go of his hand and went to snag it for him. They had been at this since midnight madness began, in fact his sweet yet fiery wife of a year had tackled a lady just so that he could buy the newest Xbox game system which was at a steal for $199.00 instead of the usual $599.00 he would've had to pay at regular price.

Brooke made sure that no one was coming before she snagged the computer and crossed it off their list of items.

"Okay…we have three new state of the art flat Plasma TV's, your new game system, your Macbook, new surround sound system for the new TV, now all we need is that Blu-ray DVD player we've been meaning to grab. I wonder who else I would have to tackle to get it."

Lucas chuckled as he pushed the cart, "I should be frightened by how much you enjoy this aggressive shopping. But instead it turns me on."

Brooke grinned and murmured, "Down boy! We still have some shopping to do!"

He groaned and followed her to the other side of the electronics section. Brooke found the Blu-ray player and snatched it up. The couple then went towards the impossibly long checkout line. This time they both groaned as they waited to pay for their multiple items.

Lucas grew bored so he decided to toy with his wife a bit. He stood close behind her and started rubbing her ass sneakily. Brooke gaped at her husband, a high blush on her cheeks as his hand somehow went between her legs. She almost let out an embarrassing moan but caught herself. She looked around to see if anyone had a clue as to what was happening in this line but no one was the wiser.

"You're getting soaked…I can feel you through your jeans…" he murmured against her ear, his fingers playing with her sex through the fabric.

"You should stop!" she said slowly.

"This is too much fun to stop."

"We could get caught and fined for indecent exposure!" she said although right now her mind was getting foggier and foggier with each pass of her clit.

"Come and I'll stop…"

Brooke shuddered and bit down on her lip, finding herself obeying his sexy command. Her climax was quiet but nonetheless earth shattering.

"Next!" The cashier shouted, gaining the amorous couple's attention.

They cleared their throats, color high on their cheeks as they made their way to checkout.

-x-

Brooke had a few surprises in store for her broody husband and she couldn't wait until he finished installing everything so that she could get him back for that stunt he pulled at the store.

She smirked as she observed herself in the mirror wearing a piece she had sneakily bought under Lucas's nose while they were separated at the mall earlier. Brooke walked out of their room and into the kitchen wearing a black robe and her favorite peep toe stiletto heels.

Lucas came into the kitchen looking incredibly sexy with that tool belt around his waist. "Okay everything is now installed, the TV is mounted and we can now watch whatever…"

Brooke opened the robe and smirked at his stunned reaction.

Lucas eyes widened and his body stiffened, especially his cock which was so hard it threatened to burst out of his pants. His wife…his incredibly hot sexy wife was wearing a black one piece lace fishnet open crotch bodysuit that showed off her body to perfection.

"Wow…where the hell did you get that?"

"At Spencer's while you went to find that game system. I also got a few toys to play with…So what do you think?"

Lucas eyebrow hiked and a sexy grin spread over his face as he teasingly said, "We better hurry before my wife comes home!"

Brooke laughed as he lifted her up onto the table and kissed her hard. "I bought a few more things…things I want you to try out on me…"

"Like?" Lucas asked as he nibbled along her neck, making her moan sexily in his ear.

"Like…this…" she pulled out a decent sized vibrator. "I want you to fuck me with this while you're going down on me."

Lucas had to quote basketball stats just to keep from coming on himself. Brooke his naughty, naughty wife knew the effect that she had on him and managed to hook her leg around his ass to bring him closer to her and licked his ear then whispered, "I always fantasized about two guys fucking me this is the closest I'm willing to get because I only want you to pleasure me. Only you."

Lucas practically attacked her mouth, his hands caressing her everywhere. She moaned into his mouth, clutching him closer as her sex grew slicker.

Lucas then placed the vibrator inside her drenched pussy and Brooke moaned in pure ecstasy as he fucked her with it, calling out his name. He teased her slowly at first then sped up the pace, along with setting the vibrations up a few notches. Lucas tongued and suckled her clit while watching her uninhibited expressions, the toy now pummeling her depths. Brooke looked so damn sexy, with her passion-glazed eyes almost closed and her mouth gaping open as moans fell from her tempting lips. Watching her turned him on even more which made him increase the pace more, her juices flowing freely now.

Mouth plus penetration: best idea EVER!

"Ohhhhh my god!" she screamed as she came blindingly. She hissed as he kept the toy inside her, the vibration enhancing her orgasm tremendously. "Shit it's too soon….ooohhhh yeessss!" she said as another wave hit her, the last one barely fading.

Lucas couldn't take it anymore. He unbuckled his tool belt and pulled off his jeans along with his boxers and brought her to the edge of the table and thrust balls deep inside her.

"Shit! Ahhh!" she yelled in ecstasy as her husband rode her hard. "Fuck! Luuucaasss!"

Lucas pulled out of her and made her stand on her shaky legs and thrust into her again, taking her from behind while pulling her silky long hair gently in his fist while his other hand pressed her down on the table. Brooke gripped the table, her body racked with harsh pleasure as he reached around and pressed the vibrating cock against her clit.

"Holy shit Luke! Ughhh!" she cried, her climax fast approaching as his cock pounded her ruthlessly. "Ohhhhh fuck! I'm coming again! You're making me come! Fuuuuuuuck!"

Lucas almost went over with her as her cunt squeezed him rhythmically, her pleasure feeding his. But he held still. Allowing her sex to milk his organ for awhile until he needed to move. And Brooke was back on the climb to her next orgasm. Just as she was at another impossible peak Lucas was right there with her, coming hard and long, filling her clutching pussy with his cum.

"God I love Black Friday." she said with an exhilarating laugh.

He kissed her sweaty neck and said, "Now I see why you love it."

The couple laugh and cuddled a little while longer before they parted ways to head to their shower.

….-x-...

Sorry it's short I don't know why I had trouble writing this one but anyway I hope you like it. Be sure to check out my other stories. I would really appreciate it. Please review because your feedback means a lot thanks.


	5. Ringing in the New Year

Authors Note: Happy New Year guys! Another quickie for ya. I wanted to do a longer fic but I got a lot of cooking to do today so I only managed this. Let me know if you want me to do more kinky holidays (although this one is straight to the point lol) and I will try to do them. Okay remember to check out my other stories and please review your thoughts mean a lot to me.

Ringing in the New Year

-x-

Brooke had just finished dinner when Lucas walked through the door, shivering from the cold. She watched him remove his coats and gloves and asked, "Hey hubby...where were you tonight? I thought for sure that you wouldn't make it in time for the count down."

She had the TV on ABC for the New Year countdown as they did every year since moving in together.

"Just hanging with Nathan and Keith at the body shop. Why my Pretty Girl miss me?" He asked with a smirk.

"You could say that..." Brooke said as he approached her then sighed and closed her eyes when he took her into his arms. She loved being in his arms, it was the best place in the entire world in her opinion. She inhaled his scent, a scent that was clean and uniquely his, leaning more into his embrace.

"Well I'm here now." he said before dropping a cold kiss on her lips. "Looks like I'm just in time to eat. Something smells amazing."

"Of course you'd say that since I made your favorite."

Lucas eyes widened just as his stomach rumbled, "Don't tell me…"

"Yup. I made four cheese lasagna with cheesy garlic bread."

Lucas kissed her cheek gratefully and said, "I love you!"

"I love you too." When Lucas didn't release her she asked, "What is it?"

"What if I told you that I want to be inside of you before the clock strikes 12?"

Brooke gaped at him while wondering how it was that he could get her engine running just that quickly. Brooke stared up at him then said, "Well I would say that we'd better hurry."

Lucas groaned as he kissed her senseless. It was crazy intense. She closed her eyes and gave into the waves of desire and kissed him back with all she had—all the longing, all the love, all the desire; everything she had within her. He parted from her only to go for more. She knew it was going excessively fast but she couldn't stop herself. She just went for it all. She thrust her tongue inside his mouth and took and took, trying to get her fill of his luscious taste. She inhaled his scent, tasting him, drinking it all in greedily. He held her against his body, her breasts pressed tightly against his solid chest. She gasped when she felt his hardness press against her stomach. He nibbled on her bottom lip and thrust his tongue back into her mouth.

She was overwhelmed, but she loved every moment of it.

They parted to take a much needed breath. She then began kissing his neck, runnning her tongue down his neck, lightly scratching her nails along his chest and abs, then squeezed his inner thighs. "Brooke hurry up! The anticepation's killing me and we don't have that much time." He groaned, looking at her as she began unbuttoning his jeans then she slowly unzipped them until his erection was saluting her proudly.

She smiled and began stroking him through his boxers. "You're so hard and you look so delicious."

His eyes crossed in pleasure as she squeezed him and began a pace that she knew he liked. He grunted and moved with her as she stroked him expertly, the pleasure nearlyblinding him. "Oh God Brooke…"

Brooke stopped abruptly then demanded, "Strip. Now."

Lucas stood to his feet and stripped out of his shirt and finished removing his jeans until he stood before her completely naked. She smiled and crawled toward him until his cock was just mere inches away from her face. She licked her lips and then whispered, "Lucas…you make me so hot…" She then took his testicles into her mouth and hummed as she suckled them.

Lucas shook as she suckled them, the vibrations were so amazingly strong that he was near the edge. "Brooke you're about to make me come…"

"Mm…" she then switched to his hard cock and began suckling him which didn't last long because he pulled her away from him before he could let himself go. Brooke looked at him with heated eyes as she asked, "What? I thought that you wanted to be inside of me before the new year?"

Her knelt next to her, pushing her onto her back, "I do trust me, it's past want right now—you drive me insane with that sexy little mouth of yours. But I need you baby." He said as he pushed her skirt up to her waist until her panties came into veiw. He then ripped them off revealing her glistening pussy to his hungry gaze. "God you're gorgeous. It's hard to believe that this pretty little pussy is all mine."

Lucas then devoured her mouth while his fingers delved inside her moist heated depth. She moaned his name as his thumb stroked her aching clit, making her crazy with lust. Brooke gasped undulating her hips against his hand, arching her back as her climax came nearer and nearer. She cried out as the sensations came to a blinding cresendo, her orgasm flooding through her in a great rush.

"Mm, Lucas…" she purred, her eyes shining with pleasure in the lamp light.

"I will never get tired of you…" Lucas said as he moved between her splayed thighs.

"Ohh God…" Brooke moaned as he entered her. She whimpered as he penetrated her, relishing how he felt inside her; so hot, so powerful, so wonderful with pleasure so overtaking that all she could do was moan his name.

The announcer and the crowd on TV: 10…9…8…7…

Lucas filled her to the hilt, her tight moist walls contrcting against his cock. He then gently, slowly moved inside her, kissing her just as tenderly as he moved. She moaned softly as she rocked with him in perfect rhythm. Slowly, very slowly the pace quickened, the sensations intensified as he buried himself inside her body, the kiss also growing greedy and passionate. She locked her legs around his waist, unable to believe how much she was feeling—so sexy, so loved and so completely desired that she would never have doubts whether he wanted her or not. Lucas continued to feircely make-love to her until an all-consuming heat centered between them, growing in intensity until they both couldn't stand it.

The announcer and the crowd on TV: 6…5…4…

Brooke then bit his lip as she reached her ultimate pleasure, exploding from the inside-out in complete bliss. She ranked her nails down his back as the contractions gripped her with ecstasy. Groaning he shuddered, erupting immediately after her incredible climax. As he was climaxing, she firmly grabbed his ass and pulled him into her as deep as possible, intensifying his orgasm, wanting him closer as his seed poured into her.

The announcer and the crowd on TV: 3…2…1 (New Year Theme music plays as everyone celebrated) Happy New Year Everybody!

Just as their bodies exploded together, in the background fireworks were exploding in the sky as were gun fire signalling the turn of the new year.

"God I love you…" he said meaningfully, staring down into her sparkling beautiful hazel eyes.

"I love you too Luke. Happy New Year!" she said with a sated smile.

"Happy New Year Pretty Girl." He then kissed her passionately.


	6. Hearts desire (Valentine's Day)

Authors Note: Happy Valentine's Day! Another quickie for ya. Let me know if you want me to do more kinky holidays and I will try to do them. Okay remember to check out my other stories and please review your thoughts mean a lot to me.

Hearts Desire (Valentine's Day)

-x-

"Happy Valentine's Day Brooke." he said as he handed her a red velvet box.

"Oh Lucas…you shouldn't have…" she gasped as soon as she opened the box at the gorgeous ruby and diamond set in platinum flower statement pendant Necklace and Earrings jewelry set. "It's so beautiful! Put it on me!" she said in gleeful excitement.

"Be patient Cheery…" he chuckled as he grasped the necklace and moved to stand behind her. She moved her dark hair out of the way and smiled brightly as he fastened it. "There. Beautiful."

"I have something for you too." she said as she skipped out of the room and grabbed his gift. When she came back she was sort of nervous. "I hope that you like it…"

Lucas hadn't expected to get anything from his wife but he should have. He opened it up and grinned, "A care package?"

"It has a luxury shaving kit, personalized robe, your favorite cologne that so happens to be my favorite scent too, sexy boxers—even though those are more for me than for you…anyway shower gel, lotion and a cute mug with your name on it. And some IOU coupons."

"And a puka necklace…" he said as he lifted the brown necklace with his forefinger.

"Like the one I got you in high school. Only this time you had better not lose it."

"Or what?" Chuckling when she failed to answer Lucas picked up the IOU book and flipped through them. "Ooh I wanna cash this one in now!"

"Which one?"

"This one…" he said as he gave her the coupon.

"Ride me hard… enough to wake the neighbors." Brooke read aloud then smirked and wrapped her arms around him, "You got it hubby."

Brooke took his hand and led him to the master bedroom and slowly undressed him, caressing him all the while, his shoulders, arms, chest, his abs, down to his growing erection.

"Well well well what do we have here…looks like someone's ready for playtime." she said just before her teeth scraped his ear seductively.

"Well who can blame me? I have the hottest wife in the world who had just given me a coupon book full of naughty IOUs." he groaned as her hand went further south and briefly brushed her hand against his bulge.

"Mmm I see…" she then unbuckled his belt and snapped his jeans and told him to step out of them. Lucas hurriedly did as he was told. "Now sit down on the edge of the bed for me Sexy…"

He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her smirk mischievously. Then felt as if his brain was melting when she began removing her wrap around dress to reveal the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen. She was wearing a red bustier that held her breasts together beautifully and the matching skimpiest panties. He was so hard that he felt dizzy for the lack of air.

After he belatedly started breathing again, Lucas rasped, "Damn Pretty Girl…"

Brooke then pushed him down with one finger until he lies flat on his back, his legs draping over the side of the bed, while she kneeled on the floor between his feet.

Brooke slowly began stroking his length, gripping his dick firmly in her hand. Lucas let out a moan of unbridled bliss as she leisurely gave him a hand job. Brooke kept a tight hold as she moved her fist up and down his shaft, watching his incredible body tremble beneath her touch.

Brooke made an "O" with her thumb and pointer finger of one hand. Then she started to twist the "O" back and forth over the head of his cock while making a fist with the other hand, and moved them up and down the remainder of his shaft. The tip started leaking precum which made her motions easier.

Lucas panted and thrust along with her amazing hands, lost in the continuous pleasure she was giving him. "Shit Brooke…that feels amazing! But I don't know how much more I can take babe…"

"Do you know how wet that makes me Broody? Seeing you almost lose it because of little ol me…"

Lucas shook his head, "No…"

Brooke smirked, "Lemme show you."

She stood to her feet then grabbed his hand and pressed it to her soaked panties.

Lucas groaned at the feel of her and began toying with her, stroking her clit through the wet fabric.

She moaned and bit her lip then smiled as he continued his actions, "You don't play fair Mr. Scott…"

"I can't help it…I have to touch you." he said as he continued his actions before pulling the scrap aside and touched her without any barriers.

Brooke closed her eyes and whimpered as he thrust a finger inside her dewy folds. She until she was practically boiling with desire.

"Luucaas…ahh…" she moaned as he leisurely delved deeper, finding what he was searching for. Brooke knees almost buckled as soon as he stroked her G-spot. Before she could even make another sound she came, combusting like an inferno.

"Wrong move Luke. Now my legs are pretty much like jello." she said with a slight chuckle.

Lucas smirked then said, "Don't worry I'll help you along."

Brooke removed everything but the necklace and kissed him leisurely, their desire building all over again while she mounted him gracefully, sinking on his cock slowly, needing to feel every inch of him until he gripped her hips, and then she moved.

Lucas hissed as she started rocking on him, her tight pussy gloving him so perfectly, the pleasure mounting until he felt as if he was going to lose his mind.

Then she started to move up and down in a full throttle pace. The sparkle of her necklace drew extra attention to her amazing bouncing breasts. Breasts that made his mouth water. Breasts that drew his mouth to them like a moth to a flame.

Lucas suckled each breast hungrily, while his hips thrust up into her downward motions. Their lusty moans and groans of ecstasy along with the headboard banging made the most wonderful music. He buried his face in the curve of her neck as she rode him wantonly, unadulterated pleasure rushing through them like hot lava, burning and flowing. A groan escaped his throat as her lips crushed against his—her passion and eagerness arousing him more than he thought possible. He kissed her back passionately, tangling his tongue with hers as his hips thrust upward, meeting her hard passionate rhythm. She broke their kiss and tossed back her head, her mouth gaping open, making the most erotic sounds he ever heard as she lost herself in ecstasy. Bellowing his own pleasure he emptied himself immediately when he felt her rippling walls tightening around him, the soul ripping eruption had his hands gripping her waist tightly, almost like a vice.

"I love you Lucas…." she whispered after a while as she kissed his neck.

"I love you more…"

Brooke chuckled then said, "I love you most."

Lucas laughed, "You couldn't let me have one?"

Shaking her head she climbed off of him then walked away and said, "C'mon Broody I'm hungry…"

Lucas followed behind her, not bothering to put his clothes back on. Especially since his incredibly sexy little wife didn't bother to dress either.

Brooke washed her hands and fixed a plate of lasagna that she had made earlier and dinner rolls with two glasses of red wine. Lucas sat down in his chair as she placed his plate in front of him. Brooke hadn't bothered fixing her own plate but instead sat beside him.

Lucas looked at her questioningly, "I thought you were hungry?"

"I am but I have an idea to make this better."

"How could it be any better than this?"

Brooke got up and went into the master bedroom and through their closet. Finding the item she was searching for she went back into the kitchen and brought out fruits and whipped cream and chocolate syrup as well as some strawberry syrup.

Brooke settled down on his lap, straddling him with a sexy smirk. "Isn't this better?"

"Yes but what are you doing?"

"Be a little patient Broody…" she said as she tied his silk tie around his head, successfully blindfolding him. She then began feeding him the lasagna.

"Damn this is better…" he said with a blissful groan, the flavor exploding on his taste buds.

"Open…" she said as she fed her husband, loving the intimacy of the moment. She fed him until he finished every bite of his dinner. Grabbing a grape she demanded, "Open! Then guess what I just fed you."

He did so obediently and groaned with surprise at the taste of the sweet yet sour grape. "A grape?"

"Correct. Open."

He did and was surprised again at the taste of chocolate. "Your weakness… chocolate. Well besides me that is."

She smiled, "Correct. Now guess what part of you I'm going to kiss?"

Lucas thought of her favorite past time then answered, "Uhhh…my lips?"

Brooke kissed him then, tasting the sweet treat. "You're so right. You're good at this so far. Guess where else that I'm going to kiss…"

Lucas thought about it and said, "My ears?"

"Wrong…" Then she kissed his neck, the syrup having landed there. Lucas groaned and started to respond, his cock twitching at the feel of her slick tongue on his skin.

"Yummy…since you got that wrong it's back to guessing food."

"Oh come on!"

Brooke stifled a laugh then said, "Get two food guesses right and we will get back to kisses and touches."

"Okay…what else you got?"

"Open." Lucas opened his mouth and she fed him a fruit.

Lucas tasted the fruit and said, "Cherry."

"Correct. Open."

Brooke fed him a piece of candy this time. "Caramel."

She then smiles and said, "Guess where I'm going to touch next."

"My chest…" Brooke did love to caress his chest.

"Correct…" she purred, caressing his solid chest, turning herself on as well as him. "Now where am I going to kiss?"

Lucas swallowed nervously then said, "My neck?"

"Wrong…"

Brooke then got off his lap and took his entire length into her mouth before he became too hard.

Lucas cursed and groaned as she continued sucking his cock, her lips tight around his growing girth, bobbing her head up and down his length, taking him as deep as she could, her hand gripping his cock in a tight hold as she moved her fist up and down his shaft, her fist meeting her mouth as she sucked the cockhead.

"Fuck…" he rasped as she continued giving him the best head. "Brooke…you're so fucking good at that…" he hissed, feeling close to the edge already. Brooke removed him from her mouth then tapped the mushroom tip against the flat of her tongue. The visual alone brought him over the edge, he came even harder at the sight of her breasts being covered by his come. He felt so weak. "Shit…"

Brooke stood to her feet and fixed herself a plate, now famished.

After dinner the couple took a shower together and once again gave into passion not once, not twice but four more times during the rest of the night.

"Happy Valentine's Day husband…" Brooke said after cuddling up to him.

Lucas kissed her and said, "Thank you…Happy Valentine's Day wife."


	7. Note to Guest

Guest I will get to the Superbowl one as soon as I can cook up what they could do together. I didn't forget you or your idea. Just wanted to say that and please keep reading.


	8. Game Day (Super Bowl)

Authors Note: A reviewer had asked me to do one about the super bowl. I know that I am really, really late with it but here it is. It's ridiculous that my mind was so blocked when it came to this story. Anyway I hope you like it.

By the way I am a Steelers fan (without having to watch a single game since I'm not into football but it's great when they win) so I'm biased when it comes to them lol.

Game Day (Super Bowl)

-x-

"Who are you going for?" Lucas asked as he sat down on the couch, turning on the TV eagerly anticipating the Superbowl.

"Duh the Pittsburgh Steelers!" Brooke said as she put down the trays of hot wings and sliders on the table in front of the couch.

Lucas screwed up his face at her answer. "But they suck—you're better off going for the New York Jets."

Brooke rolled her eyes, as she set a bowl of chips down as well as some dip. "I like who I like. And the Steelers does it for me."

"But why though?"

Brooke's eyebrow hiked at the question, "Do I ask you why you always go for the Jets or the Packers?"

Lucas started counting down on his fingers saying, "One because they're awesome. Two because they rock. And, oh yeah, did I say that they're awesome? Yeah I think I did."

"Steelers are pretty good too—"

"Ha! That's a laugh. Besides I thought that you hated football—"

"I do when it comes to Holidays and big events! But this is separate! Game Day is a special event of its own."

"You still haven't told me why you love the Steelers so much."

Brooke tapped her chin then stated off the top of her head, "Well for one they have Antonio Brown who is the best wide receiver out there. Then there's cornerback Artie Burns who has a total of 64 combined tackles, 13 passes defensed and three interceptions. That made him the team's fifth-leading tackler, second-leading defender of passes and tied for first for interceptions." At his stunned look she said, "That's right I keep up with stats too."

Lucas smirked, "Okay since you say that they're so good…how about a bet?"

"I don't bet."

"Why? Afraid that you're gonna lose?" he asked with a cocky confidence that kind of rankled.

"Nope. I just don't bet."

Lucas looked at her then said, "I bet that's it. You're just afraid of losing because you know that your team sucks ass."

Squaring her shoulders she finally gave in saying, "Fine! What are the terms?"

"Whoever team loses has to call one of our friends and hold a conversation for a set period of time while you—I mean the winner has to perform oral sex or some other highly-stimulating act on them. Failure to keep composure will result in rather significant embarrassment."

Neither liked being embarrassed in that way. So the stakes were pretty high. But she found herself saying, "You're so on!"

Brooke and Lucas watched the game intently, booing when the referee made really bad calls, setting a team back. She munched on chips with a smile as her team caught up with his.

"Oh come on! What are you doing?!" Lucas shouted to the TV, unable to believe that his beloved team was now losing to the Steelers. The worst team in the league in his opinion. "Pick up the ball you fucking moron!"

"Ha ha, looks like you're losing this…" Brooke said smugly, slightly gloating.

Lucas glared at her, "Its just the first half. They have plenty of time to turn it around."

She examined her nail as she said, "Whatever you say hubby."

Brooke picked up a hot wing and stripped it to the bone, relishing the spicy heat of the chicken as she watched her team make another brilliant play. She almost laughed outright at the look on Lucas's face, the frustrated bewildered look locked on his face.

"What is happening right now! No, no, no, no, nooooo!" he groaned as the game was almost over. Pittsburgh had 49 while the Jets were far behind with 26.

Brooke was doing the happy dance around the room by the time the game was over. "How does that humble pie taste Lucas?!" she laughed in his face.

Lucas laughed and shook his head, "You just got lucky—"

"Noo, my team was awesome while yours kept dropping the ball—literally!" she cackled, loving that she won. She then handed him the phone and said, "A deal's a deal Broody!"

"Now?!"

"Yup. Call up Nathan!" she said with a evil smirk, her hands already undoing his jeans.

Lucas shook his head in dismay while he dialed Nathan's phone number. "You're evil…"

"Hey I'm not the one that insisted on betting on the game. That was all you baby." she said with a seductive smile before taking out his flaccid member.

"Hello?"

Lucas had been praying that his brother didn't answer. But obviously today was not his day considering that he lost the bet that he was so sure that he would win. "Hey Nate…did you just see the game?"

"Man I know. I lost two hundred dollars on it. I thought for sure the Jets would win…"

Lucas held in a gasp as he felt Brooke's hand glide up and down his cock. "Shit m-me too…personally I think that they cheated."

Brooke paid him back with a pleasurable squeeze, a knowing smirk gracing her face. Lucas watched her avidly while trying to listen to his brother echo his own feelings about the worst game the Jets ever played. He breathed out a shuddering breath unknowingly as she gently took hold of the base of his penis in her hand and then used her tongue to slowly lick it from the base right to the tip.

"Y-yeah I soooo agree." Lucas said desperately, trying not to be too obvious but it was really hard. In more ways than one. Especially when she took him in her heated mouth.

Lucas knees went weak from both the suction, her soft hands continuing their stroking motion. He ceased speaking as she kept him in her mouth while using her skilled tongue to twirl and swirl around his cock, massaging his penis as she did.

His head felt woozy as she continued to drive him completely crazy, phasing out what Nathan was going on about as she used her tongue to focus on just the head of his penis, her seducing eyes locked on his while he was lost in the extremely sexy visual of her pleasuring him.

"Oh shiit…." he groaned as she gave some attention to his testicles, licking them at first before taking them into her mouth and gently suck and softly squeeze them. "Yeessss…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Nathan said after hearing the weird sounds his older brother was making.

"N-n-nothing m-man…I'm listening…" he panted, as she went back to his cock, practically swallowing him whole, taking him deeply. "Fuck!" he exclaimed as he felt the back of her throat, then somehow managed to cover the pleasured expletive with a, "I'm just thinking about how badly they screwed up the entire game."

"I know what you mean…especially when that useless quarterback had so many goddamn fumbles."

"Mmm-hmmm…" he moaned, too far gone to be embarrassed by the noises he was unknowingly making. He hissed, cursed, groaned and moaned as she continued her skillful oral assault, his hand now gripping the back of the couch desperately to stay upright.

"Um, okay Luke I gotta go…seems like you're—I don't know what the hell is going on with you but I don't need to hear it in my ear. Bye." he quickly hung up.

Lucas tossed the phone on the couch then took both hands and released her chocolate tresses from the ponytail she had sported in honor of the Super Bowl, until her hair came tumbling down around her shoulders. And surprisingly enough that was what brought him over, spilling his essence on her tongue, down her pulsating throat which sent an extra thrill down his spine.

Brooke tucked him back in his jeans then softly patted him after zipping him up. She kissed him on the cheek then strolled away like a boss.

Lucas quickly followed after her and lifted her off her feet and brought her to the bedroom. He playfully tossed her on the bed and flipped her over, thankful that she had decided not to wear pants today and that the skirt lifted a bit, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Naughty girl…" he said, instantly turned on again at the sight of her bare sex underneath her short skirt. He pushed her thighs apart, his eyes gleaming with lust as he stared at her wet pussy. He licked his lips and buried his head between them and tasted her humid center.

Brooke didn't have time to say a word. All she could do was grab ahold to the linen and hang on as his mouth devoured her without much warning.

She closed her eyes and cried out his name as he flicked his tongue against her clit until she arched into his mouth, needing more. Brooke moaned as Lucas massaged her ass, the combination of his mouth expertly suckling her pearl while his hands kneaded her flesh felt really intense. Brooke screamed her ultimate pleasure as her climax overcame her, the sensations both powerful and earth-shatteringly too much.

Lucas rolled her over until she was facedown. He stripped out of his clothes and was on top of her and inside her before she even knew what happened. Brooke cried out as another mini climax crashed over her at the entrance of her husband's hard cock. He hissed, feeling her sheath grip him tightly, his hands gripping her ass as he thrust even though Brooke kept her legs closed tight, causing the ultimate friction as he thrusts in and out of her body.

"I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow so fuck me harder." she moaned, needing more.

Lucas did as she demanded and fucked her ruthlessly, bringing her up to her hands and knees. He watched diligently as his cock disappeared into her depths, the sight damn near undoing him. But he kept watching because he loved it, loved seeing, feeling and tasting her. Speaking of… Lucas moved her hair to one side and began suckling her neck, his hands playing with her breasts, toying with them at his leisure.

Brooke on the other hand was on a sensory overload, his left hand made a journey between her thighs and was playing with her engorged and sensitive clit, the sensations building and building until she was lost in pure white ecstasy, almost blacking out completely from it.

Lucas was not far behind, his cum jetting inside her quivering and lusciously wet core, his pleasure immensely intense to where he had no strength to stay upright. After removing himself from her, Lucas tried not to crush her by rolling to the side.

Both were tired but satisfied.

"We should soo make this a tradition for Game Day." Brooke panted drowsily.

Lucas groaned as he thought of his embarrassing conversation with his brother and said, "How the hell am I going to look him in the face whenever I see him?"

Brooke laughed at his expense and kissed his lips saying, "You'll be alright. Next year you just might win…"


	9. Wicked Game (Olympics)

Sorry this chapter is so short but I kinda lost inspiration and haven't been into this story as much. Please forgive me.

-x-

Wicked Game (the Olympics)

-x-

Lucas loved watching the winter Olympics, while Brooke was bored out of her mind. She would have walked out of the room already but he had requested that she stay and watch it with him. So here she was, curled up against him on the sofa watching as the players played tennis.

"You don't want to watch this do you?"

"Not really, but being with you more than makes up for it."

"What if we make things interesting…"

Leaning up slightly to look at him she said, "Okay I'll bite…how can we make this interesting?"

"Since this match is almost over the next match we'll play a little game of our own…every time a player scores one of us strips."

"I like the sound of that."

It was a match between Rafael Nadal and Novak Djokovic. "Who are you going for?"

"Novak…he's kinda cute."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Husband. Sitting right beside you."

"I'm just kidding."

Brooke was now paying avid attention to the match, hoping that her guy would win. She cursed when Lucas's guy scored a point.

"Take it off Brookie cookie!" Lucas taunted, a pleased smirk on his face.

Rolling her eyes she took off her sock. Just one.

"That's not—"

"You weren't clear on the rules babe." she said while sticking out her tongue.

Lucas smirked then taunted, "I can show you what you can do with that tongue."

"Ah yes! Strip!" Brooke cheered after watching her guy score.

"Alright, alright…" he then striped out of his shirt and showcased his bulging muscles to her hungry eyes. She blinked repeatedly, her breathing becoming more shallow by the minute. She cleared her constricted throat and sat down next to him.

By the end of the first match both were nearly naked. Brooke felt Lucas's eyes wandering her bare body and shivered in response.

"Cold?"

"No…in fact I'm burning up." she admitted, her eyes no longer on the games but were centered on him. Her nipples tightened and her breathing became shallow as arousal began sluggishly coursing through her system.

Lucas brought her into his arms and kissed her slowly, sensually, seducing every nerve in her body, tasting her fully. She bit her lip when his hands slowly caressed her sides, sending gooseflesh along her skin. She moaned softly as his hands began rubbing along her sensitive skin. Brooke moaned as the kiss continues to take over all of her senses, her own fingers smoothing over his strong muscles, enjoying the way they lept at her touch.

Brooke gasped and shivered as Lucas began pinching her pink nipples lightly, making her cry out as the sensation reached her center, his thumbs brushing the stiffened peaks. She licked her dry lips as the fiery pleasure coursed through her system as his lips sent trailed along her neck, chest before wrapping around her sensitive nipple, the wet heat of his mouth buckling her knees.

Lucas lifted her up easily and carried her to his recliner and sat down with her in his lap, still tasting her luscious skin. Brooke tilted her head back as her eyes closed in pleasure as he pressed both breasts together and suckled her nipples simultaneously, her hips writhing as the pulsing between her legs grew to an unbelievable ache.

"God I need you inside me Luke…" she whimpered, her body clamoring for him. She then kissed him passionately, feeling his hardness against her core, her thighs cradling him. He moved against her, his cock slipping and sliding against her pussy without fully entering her, driving them both crazy with the wicked stimulation.

Unable to take another moment he reached between them, positioned himself then thrust inside as she sank down on him. Both cried out together at the contact, the feeling both overwhelming and strong.

Brooke rose and fell gracefully as she rode him sensually, their tongues still entwined. Lucas groaned and suckled her neck as his hands encircled her hips, guiding her along, their movements easy yet heated.

"God…Brooke…you feel so goddamn amazing…" he groaned desperately, his hips pumping up while she sank down each thrust devastatingly blissful. Brooke rotated her hips suddenly, heightening his pleasure as well as her own with the motions.

She closed her eyes focusing on the intensity of the pleasure he created inside her. She kissed wherever she could, his neck, chest, arms, her nails gently raking his back as her thrusts became heavier and a little quicker. "Lucas…mm…God yes…" she cried out as she went faster, their bodies straining for climax.

"Fuck, you are so damn good. I'll never get enough of you." He panted as her thighs were slapping against his hips as she rode him quicker and quicker.

Brooke reached down between them and began stroking her clit, feeling so close to orgasm yet so far away.

He breathed those words inside her ear, shocking her but they also sent her over the edge.

She cried out his name as hot sensation after sensation raced through her, making her entire body quiver in bliss which in turn triggered his immediate climax. Brooke captured his lips with hers and kissed him feverishly as their bodies milked each others responses.

She rested her forehead against his and panted, "Do you know who won?"

"No…I stopped paying attention when you lost your shirt."

Brooke laughed then admitted, "Me too…I love that you're still working out…the results are…very arousing…"

"Same with you…your curves are very dangerous to my mental health."

"You drive me crazy too. I love my insanely hot husband…"

Lucas stroked her back and kissed her softly, "I love my criminally sexy wife."


End file.
